


The Consequences of Suspicions

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, One Shot, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kids shouldn’t jump to conclusions you know, you have to have evidence otherwise you might end up hurting yourselves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat on (Y/N)’s bed sighing, he’s been watching his bestfriend stomp and mope around for the last half an hour. He was getting pretty sick of it. “(Y/N), stop pacing love.” Harry tried to calm her down, but it was no use. “Are you going to tell me what’s happened to rile you up like this?”

He saw her sigh and pull her hair. She groaned and sat down in front of him crossed legged. _‘My god, doesn’t she look beautiful.’_

Harry loved her. He knew that he loves her. She was the perfect girl for him, sure they had their debates and fights but that’s what makes it for him. He knows that those fights doesn’t mean anything. She wasn’t the type of girl he would usually go for, most people would classify her as a ‘plain jane’. When in fact, she wasn’t.

“It’s just! I hate him! I hate him!” (Y/N) screamed while punching the floor. ‘Who could this be?’ Harry knew that (Y/N) doesn’t have a boyfriend, so who could it be?

“Who?”

“Callen!”

_‘Oh. That’s right. Her ex.’_ Callen was (Y/N)’s ex. He wasn’t a jerk, so Harry can’t shit talk him, but that never stopped him. “What did he do now?”

“He called me and he was like, (Y/N) I need to tell you something and I need your help. Do you not understand what I will be put through again?” (Y/N) grumbled as she laid down on the floor. “I’m not saying that it will be huge, but god dammit we broke up. I thought we weren’t going to talk anymore!”

Harry couldn’t help but slip a small smile on his face while watching her get angry over something. It was a sight to see, she looked absolutely fiesty and ferocious in a good way. “Maybe, it’s not a big deal. Maybe he just wants something small, maybe he wants to talk about his family?” ‘Where did that come from?’ Harry thought. There was no chance in hell he wanted her and Callen back together again.

“Ugh, I don’t know Harry. I have no idea what to do. But thank you for the advice.”  (Y/N) sat up and gave him a smile, he returned it with a grin.

\----------------------

Harry and  (Y/N)’s friend Caitlin were sitting together, talking quietly on the couch while they waited for their friend. “So, you’re sure you don’t like her Harry?” Caitlin gave Harry a flirting smile.

“Yes.” Harry lied.

“No, you’re lying. You’re inlove with her. Anyone can see it.”

“Yeah, but then Callen’s back and she’s probably going back to be with that tosser. See look here they are right now! Laughing and giggling, like a lovesick couple!” Harry vented as he saw (Y/N) and Callen together.

“They don’t look very coupley.”

Harry didn’t respond but grumbled under his breath. He rolled his eyes as the couple approached them. “Hey guys.” (Y/N) cheerily spoke. ‘Fuck, even I can’t stay mad at her.’

Harry nodded and smiled at her, while giving Callen a glare.

“What are you two doing here?” (Y/N) asked Harry and Caitlin while giving them a look that Harry couldn’t decipher.

“We were hanging out. We were waiting for you.” Caitlin responded patting Harry on the knee.

Harry felt weird when Caitlin patted his knee, maybe it was the fact that (Y/N) was looking at them oddly. “Yeah, we were.” Harry placed his hand on top of Caitlin’s thinking there was no harm in it.

(Y/N) looked at their hands and felt a twinge inside her chest. She looked at her watch and decided she needed to leave. “Guys, I’m sorry we have to cut this short but I have to go. I’ll see you at the party tonight. Bye!” (Y/N) briskly walked to the entrance.

Callen who was standing next to (Y/N) was watching with amusement. He knew what was going on and he was amused. Callen knew what Harry was doing. “You’re thinking the wrong thing man and in the end you’re going to look like a tit.” Callen gave Harry a bemusing smile. “You kids shouldn’t jump to conclusions you know, you have to have evidence otherwise you might end up hurting yourselves.” With that Callen walked away sassily, leaving two confused people behind.

\----------------------

Harry still thinking what Callen meant was trying to push away people from him. He saw (Y/N) and Callen enter together and he felt his stomach drop. _‘Maybe they did get together.’_ Harry thought bitterly.

He sat down on one of the couches that was available. “Hey there stranger, no time no speak.” He heard Caitlin’s voice speak beside him.

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes Cait.” Harry half-heartedly laughed.

“I know you love her Harry. And you know what you should do. Make her jealous.” Caitlin hit him on the shoulder grinning like a mad woman.

“I don’t think that’s going to go down well Caitlin.” Instead of responding she straddled him and kissed him right on the mouth.

(Y/N) saw two people making out and thinking it was disgusting. _‘Atleast get a room you horny dicks.’_  (Y/N) walked back to Callen and gave him his drink, he gave her a peck on the cheek. After Caitlin pulled away he saw Callen give (Y/N) a kiss. So he did what his drunk self would do. He grabbed Caitlin’s hand and walked upstairs to a free bedroom.

\-----------

“Do you know where Harry went Callen?” (Y/N) spoke to her friend as she grabbed another drink. “I haven’t seen him all night.”

“Why? Are you going to tell your lover you love him now?” Callen pushed (Y/N) jokingly while she laughed. “Maybe he’s upstairs.” (Y/N) nodded and walked up the stairs. They heard loud moans and banging on the walls. (Y/N) and Callen looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“There’s nothing better than having a one night stand, am I right?” Callen winked.

“Callen, you met your boyfriend because you had a one night stand with him. Loser.”

As they approached an open door they heard moans. “Maybe we can kick them out?”

“No, let’s see who it is.”

“Callen, you’re a pervert.”

Callen and (Y/N) walked inside the room and saw Caitlin and Harry half-naked and having sex. (Y/N)’s heart felt like it was ripped from inside, stomped on and slashed and put back.

\-----------

Harry tried to get his head around having sex with Caitlin, really he did but all he could picture was (Y/N). So when he saw her behind Caitlin, with tears in her eyes, he felt like shit. “Caitlin!” He pushed her off him.

“Sorry, I-uhm, didn’t mean to interrupt. Sorry.”  (Y/N) bolted to the door and slammed it.

“I told you not to jump into conclusions without having evidence.” Callen tutted as he began opening the door. “We were never together asshole. I came here to thank her for breaking up with me and giving me my fiancee. I came to tell her that it was because of her breaking up with me, I found my fiancee.” Callen opened the door wide and looked at Harry. “By the way, I’m gay. So there.” With that Callen gave Harry the middle finger and walked out.

****  
  


“FUCK! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!” Harry yelled as he threw the lamp against the wall.

“I’m sorry Harry.”

Harry snorted, “It’s both of our faults.” He looked for his pants. “I just need to fix this up.”

Harry ran out the door knowing (Y/N) would be at her house. Man, he really did fuck up.


	2. The Consequences of Suspicions Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You kids shouldn’t jump to conclusions you know, you have to have evidence otherwise you might end up hurting yourselves.”

(Y/N) felt like she was in those cheesy romantic films, where the boy and the girl fight and then she goes home and eats ice-cream. Truth be told, that was her right now though excluding the ice-cream. She couldn’t help but replay the memories in her mind. _‘I’m such a fool. You know he would never like you. Look at you.’_

She wiped the tears with the sleeves of her jumper. It was true, she knew she wasn’t the prettiest girl there is, she wasn’t the type of girls that guys would go for. Especially Harry. _‘I actually thought he might look or feel that way for me...’_

 

Unbeknown to her Harry was downstairs wondering how he’s going up there. Should he knock? Maybe climb through the window. He picked the former, not wanting to scare her. Harry knocked three times allowing time for (Y/N) to open the door.

 

She looked at the clock wondering who could be at the door at this hour. She walked down the stairs unladylike. She reached the front door and yanked it open, hoping for the person to see she’s not in a very good mood. “What?” Was what she said before she noticed who the person was. “Harry?” He looked at her sheepishly.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“I don’t know, can you?”

 

“Please?”

 

(Y/N) sighed, opened the door and walked away. Harry’s smile fell as he noticed her attitude. “I just wanted to say-”

 

“What?” She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “What did you want to say?”

 

“I just wanted to apologize.”

 

“Apologize for what exactly? Fucking my friend? That’s fine, you’re single, why should I care about your shagging partners. Really, you’re wasting your time I couldn’t care less. Go back and shag her some more, you know you want to.” By the end of her sentence (Y/N) was out of breath and raging mad.

 

Harry looked at her in shock. “You’re wrong, I do care.”

 

“Well thank you for caring,” she mocked courtesy, “But I really don’t care. Fuck anyone you like Harry, but don’t expect me to watch it, walk into it or get involved into it. Shag all those model, barbie look alike but don’t come running to me when you’re broken hearted.

 

“Now please now you’ve said you’re sorry, please go away.” She pointed at the door and walked back up the stairs.

 

Harry was speechless. Those were some words. This wasn’t like her, she wasn’t so...cold and petrifying. _‘Don’t you think you have something to do with it?’_ Harry raced up the stairs, hoping to show his point to her. By the time he got up the stairs her bedroom door was locked and closed. “(Y/N)? Can you please open the door?”

 

“You’re still here?” A muffled response came through.

 

“I have to tell you something, please open the door.”

 

“Harry, just please go away.” She sounded so broken and hurt…. _‘Good job, dickwad.’_

“I’m not leaving until you let me in.”

 

He heard some ruffling and some footsteps, he stepped backwards allowing for some room. She looked at him, messier than she was around 2 minutes ago. Her walls were broken down, she was vulnerable. Just as she did downstairs, she left the door open for him and walked towards her bed.

 

“(Y/N), what you saw. It wasn’t what you thought.” She scoffed. “Okay, it was what you thought but there was an explanation behind it.” She turned to look at him, disbelief in her eyes. “The thing is I didn’t mean to have sex with her, I know that’s not an excuse but I really didn’t mean to. I was stupidly fueled by jealousy and rage and it lead me to that. You have no idea how much I regret that.”

 

She looked away from him, _‘Maybe he is telling the truth (Y/N),’_ “Callen’s gay. You didn’t have to jump into suspicions Harry, you could have asked me instead of doing something rash.” Her voice was quiet but had a firm tone to it. “You could have asked me and this wouldn’t have happened. I wouldn’t be hurting like this.”

 

“I know. I was stupid, idiotic and moronic! Call me anything you want, just please understand this, I regret having sex with her, I don’t like her in that way. I never have.” Harry shouted calmly trying to get her to understand.

 

“I know that Harry! But I’m hurting! It hurts, alright?!” She shouted back.

 

Harry felt like an A class asshole right then, he didn’t mean to hurt her. But he did and he was a fucking idiot for it. “I’m so sorry (Y/N), I know it may not mean anything right now, but I am sorry!” Harry placed his hands over hers.

 

“Why did it have to be her Harry?” She wiped her nose on her jumper, “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt as much if it was some random, but one of my friends? Does she have something I don’t? What did she do to make you notice her? Why wasn’t it me?” And just like that (Y/N) let out her biggest secret, it took awhile for her to notice, but not Harry. Knowing it couldn’t get worse (Y/N) decided to continue, “Is she prettier than me? Is there something better about her than me?”

 

Harry shook his head furiously, ‘How can she think that?’ “Never! No one is better than you. I’m a fool and it was a mistake, she wanted to make you jealous hoping that your feelings will come out. It was supposed to be a kiss…”

 

“Well, it wasn’t now was it?”

 

“I saw you and Callen together and I lost it!”

 

“Don’t you think I lose it when I see you with girls all the time Harry?” She sighed and moved away from him, “It hurts all the time, but you don’t see me sleeping around.”

 

“I know that and I feel like an asshole right now. But I wish I could change what happened and flat out told you that I am absolutely in love with you, but I can’t! And I regret it!” Harry confessed as he stood up. “I wish you could forgive me, maybe not now maybe later. But I wish you can! If you want to have me, I will spend the rest of my time making it up to you! I can never have a clear conscience, knowing I made you cry! I made you like this, that I caused you to hurt!”

 

(Y/N) looked at Harry, her face curious. _‘Did he really say that? Does he mean it?’_ “Do you mean it?” Was her feeble reply.

 

Harry looked at (Y/N), wondering what she meant, his face lit up as he understood, “With all my heart.” Those four words couldn’t be more sincere.

 

“Then yes.”

 

“Yes what?”

 

“I want you. I want you to want me.” (Y/N) sounded confident and looked confident but inside she was mushed up. _‘Maybe I hallucinated the whole thing?’_ (Y/N) tried to keep her insecurity down, but failed to. The only time it was squashed down was when she saw Harry give her a smile, that showed genuine love.

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
